Robo Shark (HSE)
"Part Jet. Part Mine Cannon. All Hungry!" '' -Advert for the Robo Shark.'' "Using the latest technology, comes with built in jet thrusters!" - ''In game description. The '''Robo Shark' is the third Top-Secret Lab Sharks to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It is a blue and white robotic shark with'' jet engines for fins. Cost The Robo Shark costs '''180,000 '''coins or '''900 'gems to unlock. It's cost can be reduced if the player logs in every day of the "12 Deals of Christmas". Abilities The Robo Shark is a super powerful shark that can blast into the sky with a jet-pack fashioned ability. It can also eat mines and then fire them from its robotic jaws. It also devours the Mini Sub's torpedoes,' if' they go through its mouth. If said mines hit a distant target, it will allow the Robo Shark to receive an amount of health points. However, it is still unable to eat Mega Mines and Death Mines. The Robo Shark can keep a maximum of three mines to fire stored in its body. After eating one mine, the Robo Shark will be able to shoot 11, and one of the round red lights on the side of the shark's body will become green. When all three of the round red lights are green, that means you have stored 33 mines. Because of these missiles, it is the only shark that can "eat" all enemy sharks without entering a Gold Rush other than the titan himself, Mr. Snappy, and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. His jetpack ability and boosting underwater is more controllable and faster than the normal jetpack and other sharks. He does not need to boost to kill mini subs or damage Giant Crabs. He just has to shoot a mine or just move forward to damage the Giant Crab. Surprisingly the mines don't affect submarines. The Robo Shark has to hit its front in order to break it. The Robo Shark also has a health bar the size of the Megalodon and the Great White Shark. This allows it to withstand high damage and have a long survival time. This is a great choice for defeating the giant crab. On the flip-side, its consumption rate is low, probably because of the small bite area, and it is unable to boost underwater. Even though the Megalodon has higher stats and a larger bite size, the Robo Shark is still comparable to due to the fact it can do anything the Megalodon can, and it can kill enemy sharks that are much stronger. The Robo Shark also has a much lower health drain, and its smaller size allows it to remain unstuck when passing through narrow passages. The cost of Robo Shark is 180,000 coins compared to the 50.000 coins for Megalodon and 250,000 coins for the Big Daddy. Its main weakness, however, is the fact that to gain all this power, it must constantly consume Mines to keep firing missiles. Because of this, most players prefer the Megalodon. Diet Note: This list only includes what the Robo Shark can actually eat. This does not include the available prey with a Gold Rush or with its missiles. It has the same diet as the Megalodon, except Mega Mines and Boats. Pros & Cons Pros * Can fly out of water at high speeds. * Very diverse diet. * High bite power. * Can consume mines. * Can fire missiles (after eating mines except for Mega Mines and Death Mines). * High health capacity. * Can "eat" all enemy sharks and special enemies by firing mines. * His "jetpack" and boosting (underwater) is more controllable than the regular jetpack and other sharks. * Low Health Drain. Cons * Expensive to purchase. * Can't boost underwater. * Large size makes it prone to getting hit. * Rather small bite range. * Growth isn't saved after every game session. * Can't eat Mega Mines, Death Mines, Small Fishing Boats, and Shark Finning Boats unless armed with mines. * Lacks abilities of the Megalodon such as being unable to eat the King of Summer from below and can't break certain mines and boats unless armed with mines. Trivia * The Robo Shark and the Megalodon are the only sharks who can get a x64 multiplier during a gold rush. Three "sharks" can get higher multipliers than the two, and those are the Big Daddy x84, Mr. Snappy x96, and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds x112. * It was often debated whether the Robo Shark or Megalodon was the most powerful shark in Hungry Shark Evolution. However, the Robo Shark is less versatile and Megalodon generally excels in most situations, Megalodon is more often voted the better of the two. * The Robo Shark is one of four sharks that can eat Mini Sub's torpedoes; the others are the Big Daddy, Mr Snappy, and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. Even if it eats the torpedoes, it still can't turn them into mines. * Oddly, the player does not have to tap the screen to boost in the air; he or she only have to move up and the jetpack will start if in air. * Many players debate between the Robo Shark and the Megalodon, However the robo Is often voted the better of the two. * It has an evil version, the Enemy Robo Shark, wich is oddly much larger than it, and it can reach the size of a level 7 Big Daddy. Gallery The Evo Trio.jpg|The Electro Shark, Ice Shark, and Robo Shark. Image-2.jpg|The robo shark's description Image-3.jpg|The robo shark in the top secret lab Image-1403779596.jpg|Cost of the robo shark Robo.jpg|Robo Shark 1.1.jpg 1.2.jpg 1.3.jpg 1.4.jpg 1.5.jpg 1.6.jpg 1.7.jpg 1.8.jpg 1.9.jpg 2.1.jpg 2.2.jpg 2.3.jpg RoboSale.png Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Coin-costing item Category:Non-Native Sharks